elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Recommended pets
Useful pets in Elona *The god pets, except possibly the Android, are useful if acquired early. Note that they always come at level 8, so they will require some coddling if you pick them up later. *Any kind of humanoids can equip a variety of gear and tend to be good early on. *Greater Mummies can be helpful for their fear touch attack, high HP, and high damage at the expense of their low speed (64). *Chess Pieces (except for the Pawn) can be tanks if equipped correctly. Note that the Knight is stronger than the Rook, but has AI that favors ranged attacks. *Minotaurs (except for the problematic minotaur magician) are like humanoids with higher stats, and their unarmed damage is better than most non artifact weapons (2d9+15 for a minotaur king). *Silver eyed witches are good humanoid pets with 148 speed, Evasion and Greater Evasion, and the ability to dim their opponents. *Giants of any kind (if you can find one and dominate it without dying). With 200 Life -- almost twice that of a standard Yerles -- they make the ultimate meat shields, and are capable fighters as well. *Tarantulas and king scorpions can be amazing pets if you get one early on due to their poison. Paralyzers are also good due to their high speed and their ability to, well, paralyze. *The highest level of Asura you can find. Can be the ultimate killing machine if properly equipped and leveled. They have four hand slots, a ranged weapon slot, and an ammo slot, but can't equip armor that isn't a helmet. Add some more body parts and fit them with armor to increase survivability. *Bells. Given ranged weapons, they can fire multiple shots for each turn that a slower target gets, and because of their metal body, bells are hard to damage. Be wary of poison and bleeding status effects and give them rubynus gear if available to improve their life. In Elona+ their effectiveness is hindered after the first act, as many other creatures gain more speed and eventually match the bell's speed. Since AP gain is based greatly on starting speed, bells will almost never gain AP to improve themselves. *Quickling archers are excellent if given a ranged weapon; they can fire even faster than bells and use the Insult special action like a silver eyed witch. However, they tend to be much more fragile -- without the 90% damage reduction from being made of metal, they can be minced in one hit. And in Elona+, their massive starting speed greatly hinders AP training. *Executioners have good stats and can use the Word of Death. You may want to give it Control Magic so that it doesn't shock you with its Lightning Bolt spell. *Spiral kings, base level 65, have the highest level among normal monsters. Casts Chaos Eye and Chaos Ball magics, but also comes with a high Control Magic skill that takes care of the problem of friendly fire. Splendid mages, very durable, and with base speed of 161 (and the slots to wear four speed rings at once), make good rides as well. Problematic pets in Elona *Any kind of fire or ice user, including those who deal elemental damage as part of their normal melee attack. These may destroy items, and fire users will limit your mobility greatly due to the wildfires they leave. Worse, they can and will slowly kill themselves on said fires without superb resistance. **Elona+ introduces the Magatama item, that can be given to fire-users to prevent their abilities from igniting loot and starting wildfires. But ice pets will still be risky. **An update in later versions of Elona+ made it so fire abilities no longer ignite killed enemies into wildfires. Items will still be burned, but the risk of environmental fire hazards is gone. *Nurses. They have terrible HP, and will heal your enemies. **In Elona+ they have been fixed so that they cast Healing Rain on their allies instead of their enemy, but they tend to do it so often that they kill themselves via magic reaction and so are still not very useful unless you get one already at a high level. *Pure casters in general. Casters tend to have bad HP. They are also very hard to equip properly, considering that anything beyond light armor will hinder their casting. (In Elona+, this was not observed to be true.) *Monsters with a breath weapon. They tend not to use their breath weapon, and if they DO use it, it may damage you and/or destroy your stuff, since it is a special action and thus unaffected by Control Magic. Dragons have better stats than giants (with 20 more Life and 10 more Speed), but their extremely high Constitution makes their breath an even bigger hazard to you. **In Elona+, the Control Magic skill works with breath weapons, and most breath-users have high levels of the Control Magic skill, so hounds and dragons other than the fire and ice varieties make acceptable pets. *Anything that uses Suicide Attack. They will kill themselves by doing so, and must be revived at your expense. *Anything that is capable of cursing items will often curse enemy equipment that you might want to use. *Anything that splits when hit can be used to keep space between you and dangerous foes, but can also be more trouble than help. The copies will be friendly initially, but must still be completely killed off to successfully complete a Hunting or Panic quest, and will turn hostile if you leave the map and return! *Slimes and putits of any type. They die easily and cannot equip most gear without extensive engineering. Acidic ones damage enemy gear, melt in their own acid unless floating, and may hinder or even kill you by leaving behind pools of acid when they die. Bubbles tend to split when hit, causing the problems associated with splitters. *Hands. They will pull enemies closer to you, including those you do not WANT near you -- eyes, asura, kamikazes, etc.. However, hands are nice to breed since they give Eye of Mind in genetic engineering and their corpses raise strength. *Any invisible pets, as they remain invisible to you but enemies can see them, making them difficult to equip and help in combat. *<King> is a poor choice. He summons chess pieces which are hostile to not only your enemies but also to YOU! Similar to the , master yeeks and cultists of fire will summon lesser yeeks including kamikaze yeeks which can annihilate your party at low levels, or various fire creatures who can set the map ablaze. **In Elona+, pet summoners are no longer able to summon. However, they will still waste turns trying occasionally ("Nothing happens...") and so are still not very good. Elona+ recommendations All of the above recommendations are still accurate except where noted. In addition, the following pets may be useful at higher levels: *Fire dragon child - This low level melee AI dragon has 220 life, which outdoes even gods in terms of this attribute, making it a great tank for damage, and has superb fire resist. And its low speed INI allows for easy AP training. It also has three stages of evolution, gaining an additional ability each stage, including boost on the second stage. Starts out with some missing equipment slots, which can be easily added through gene engineering due to its starting level. It can be found in the Puppy Cave, or any Nefia dungeon which has levels from 1-6. It can be caught with any monster ball with a level of 2 Or higher. *Yerles conbat plane. Quite fast, has a ranged AI and naturally floats. Take its grenade away or give it Control Magic to stop it from wiping out you and your other pets. *The Fox brother comes with several devastating area spells like Mind Bolt and Raging Roar. Give him some Magic Control levels to avoid him wiping your party as well as the enemy. *Xeren electric tank. Even faster than the conbat plane and with the same damage reduction, it tends to cast Lightning Bolt at range. Also needs Control Magic or have their magic sealed to avoid killing allies. *Mirage gryphon. Casts Magic Dart and Mind Bolt, spreading confusion to enemies, and is quite durable. Uses Mist of Darkness, so it may be more suitable for a caster PC. Lacks Control Magic. *Xeren satelite unit. Basically a high-level ranged bell, though its poor AI pattern means it often teleports right up to the target instead of shooting and must retreat again afterward. AP Training for high speed pets may involve the use of The Void as monsters will eventually max their stats. *Bell of Termination - Another high level bell, but has melee AI. It has a godlike 2000 speed, which is the max. If you manage to capture this thing before it vanishes, it can become an extremely quick and deadly pet. This and other high speed INI pets may need to be trained in The Void. *Meshera gamma. Somewhat equivalent to a Spiral King, it attacks with Magic Dart and Chaos Ball and has Control Magic to preserve allies. Lacks the Eye of Insanity action and will require genes to have any decent equipment slots, but its extreme Healing skill makes it inhumanly durable once kitted out. *Meshera delta also makes a good pet for similar reasons. Casts Mist of Silence and Slow while moving in to melee, making it a bane to enemy casters. *Two new levels of asura have been added, and the highest, the Kali, even deals cut damage to anyone that attacks it. *Hel. Something like a poor man's Exile, she will cast magic and nether elemental darts multiple times in one turn. She tends to move to attack in melee eventually, so tinkering with her AI via Leold might be helpful. Comes at quite a high level. Unfortunately, all monsters above level 100 get free bonus resistances in later versions of E+, so she's not as good as she once was. *Ouroboros. Melee AI, but casts Healing Rain quite often, can dim enemies, and is hard to kill thanks to its Super Regeneration special action. Tends to waste some turns trying to summon monsters or using Scavenge to steal food, though. *Mucencab casts Healing Rain and uses Nightmare and Nerve Arrow spells along with Mist of Silence and Mist of Frailness. Like the mirage gryphon, physical attackers may want to avoid it due to its Mist of Darkness spell. *Mra. Not very suitable for adventuring, but it is currently the best available shopkeeper, stat-wise. However, it breathes fire and spreads acid on the ground, so it may be a good idea to seal it in a room by itself using the register just in case a monster appears in the shop (NPCs sometimes drink potions of mutation). *Nyarlathotep. Skill-wise, they're like an extremely high-level Spiral King caster combined with a teleporting Shub-Niggurath and a chaos dragon. Has Control Magic to keep you safe, and doesn't cast anything that destroys items. They're also Yith, and so make good mounts by virtue of their immense strength score, enough to be ridden full speed at Riding level 1. This may be the best use for them, as they're rather jittery in combat otherwise. *Jaguar warrior. With the addition of Eye of Mind and perhaps a single Hand slot use the [[Two Hand] skill without wasting an equipment slot], Jaguar warriors can be fierce mid-level fighters. Between their high Speed fairly respectable for a level 110 monster and the liberal use of their innate Shadow Step, they may need to be unsummoned if you want your other pets to gain AP from fast, fragile enemies. Their immense Performer and Charisma bonuses are also useful in Ensemble performances. Category:Guides